Murciélagos & Ninjas
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El turno es ahora de los protectores de Gotham a los tranquilos suburbios de las alcantarillas en New York. Un descanso estilo tortuga ninja. #OneShot#PostTimeMovie#SpoilersMovie


**Bienvenidos.**

**Espero su lectura sea grata y se diviertan.**

**Los personajes de Batman son propiedad de Bob Kane & Bill Finger; y los personajes de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles son propiedad de Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird. **

**Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles es una película dirigida por Jake Casterona, producida por Ben Jones y escrita por Marly Halpern-Graser.**

**Basada en el comic Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles creado por James Tynion IV & Freddie Williams II.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Varias maletas en la entrada junto a un par de mochilas, esa era una bienvenida inesperada. Alfred bajo por las escaleras con una ¿patineta?, definitivamente extraño incluso para el mayordomo de Batman, ¿Qué hacia Alfred con una patineta?, no recordaba que Damian tuviera un particular interés por ese tipo de actividades juveniles.

\- Bienvenido Maestro Richard – recargo la patineta junto a una de las maletas, pegando un sobre blanco con cinta adhesiva - ¿A qué se debe la visita?

\- Pues… - rasco su nuca, levantando sus hombros y con una sonrisa confesando haberlo olvidado – ¿Dónde están los demás? – acompaño al mayordomo hasta la cocina, encontrando recipientes con comida y cuatro loncheras llenas de ¿pizza congelada?, cada instante resultaba más incongruente que el anterior. Alfred posee una estricta política sobre la comida chatarra, además de entrar a su cocina y tocar la estufa o usar cualquier objeto con punta y filo que no involucre, cortar, rebanar o pelar.

Guardo uno de los recipientes en una mochila color purpura, subiendo el cierre, tomando la siguiente de color verde con rojo, tomando algunas manzanas. Richard recargo su mentón sobre sus manos, observando el silencio la ardua tarea del hombre a quien considera un padre.

\- El Maestro Bruce en una reunión de inversionistas, en cuanto a los jóvenes Jasson y Timothy recibimos una postal con saludos, deduzco una misión secreta. – finalizada su labor, llevo las lonchera de colores en ambas manos, ayudado por Richard con las otras. Las que contenían comida del mayordomo fueron puestas sobre cada maleta, mientras que las pizzas congeladas fueron amontonadas junto a cajas con moños y listones, cerca de la patineta que Alfred cargaba tras su llegada. – La señorita Barbara y el joven amo Damian saldrán a New York. – de un brinco, Richard enderezo su postura tratando de articular palabra alguna tras la impactante noticia.

\- ¿Babs y Dami irán en un viaje? – un solo asentimiento del mayordomo. Richard no conseguía asimilar lo dicho por Alfred, ¿Cómo sino lograban congeniar saldrían sin compañía intermediaria?, sacudiendo su cabeza, exhalo – Oye Alfred y… -

\- ¡GORDON DATE PRISA! – fue interrumpido por la voz de Damian, seguida por una contestación agitada de Barbara, descendiendo con pasos veloces por las escaleras. Ambos cargaban otra serie de cajas coloridas con moños, usando ropa deportiva en tonos oscuros. En planta baja, Barbara tecleo en su teléfono celular, recibiendo un timbre que le hizo sonreír, mostrándoselo al Wayne menor quien alzo una comisura de sus labios.

Ambos iban a paso lento no perdiendo detalle al teléfono de Barbara, riendo entre dientes o casi sofocándose carcajadas. Un aclaramiento de garganta hizo levantar su vista, percatándose de la presencia de Richard, quien les saludo con un ligero movimiento de muñeca. Barbara guardo su teléfono dentro del bolsillo, corriendo con los paquetes en mano hasta abrazar al hombre, por su parte, Damian fue tranquilo, dando sus propios paquetes a Alfred.

\- Llevare esto al auto, ¿falta algo más? – Damian negó. Alfred fue a la puerta, saliendo con los paquetes en mano. El de ojos jade, tecleo en su propio teléfono, ignorando la conversación entre Barbara y Richard.

* * *

_**Damian:**_

_Estamos subiendo el equipaje. Gordon y yo arribaremos a New York por la madrugada. __**12:00 p.m.**_

_**Raphael:**_

_Entendido, mocoso. __**12:01 p.m.**_

_Una amiga nuestra ira a recogerlos. Ella les indicara el camino. __**12:02 p.m.**_

_Y como dijo Batman, esta es nuestra ciudad, seguirán nuestras reglas. __**12:02 p.m.**_

_**Damian:**_

_Ja! Eres bastante confiado. Te recuerdo que fue Batman quien les pateo su caparazón. __**12:05 p.m.**_

_**Raphael:**_

_Estábamos desconcentrados. __**12:05 p.m.**_

_**Damian:**_

_Simples excusas. Bastante que desear con respecto a sus habilidades como guerreros. __**12:10 p.m.**_

_**Raphael:**_

_¡Oh, claro!, lo dice el mocoso que fue aplastado por Miguel Ángel. __**12:11 p.m.**_

_¿Ya olvidaste como estabas retorciéndote por salir? __**12:11 p.m**__._

_Jajaja, eso sí es patético. __**12:12 p.m.**_

_**Damian:**_

_¡Muérete! __**12:15 p.m**__._

_No dirás eso, cuando te venza en un mano a mano __**12:15 p.m.**_

_**Raphael:**_

_Si es que puedes. __**12:15 p.m.**_

_Aquí los esperamos. __**12:16 p.m.**_

* * *

Coloco el aparato dentro del bolsillo en su chaqueta, tomo una de las maletas, yendo por la puerta hasta el auto estacionado por el mayordomo. Aquellas tortugas demostraron ser aliados confiables y peleadores aptos, además de salvar a su padre tras la trampa del Joker, pero continuaban siendo una pandilla de molestos adolescentes. Podría volver a verlos y practicar sus nuevas habilidades de lucha, tendría la revancha con el incompetente – Miguel Ángel – y mediría fuerzas con Raphael, negar su emoción sería una mentira, pero tampoco es que fuera a gritar sobre sus nuevos camaradas.

\- Le he dicho muchas veces que se comporte como un chico de su edad, jamás imagine que llegaría el día que lo vería – Richard seco una falsa lagrima, adoptando el papel de un orgulloso padre, Barbara con brazos cruzados, sonrió a medio lado, golpeándolo juguetonamente con su puño cerrado en el hombro – Auch. Babas, pero que delicadeza.

\- Aja – puso una mano sobre su cintura, señalándolo. – Finalmente el niño tiene algunos amigos, no lo arruines con tus celos, Dick. – el tono predeterminado aviso de un nuevo mensaje. Desbloqueando la pantalla, Barbara mostro alegría, impregnando sus mejillas con un suave tono rosado, no deteniendo el movimiento sus dedos, con un último tecleo con el índice, envió, resguardando el aparato dentro de su chamarra. – Solo digo, el niño está creciendo y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien le aconsejo reunirse con personas a su edad.

\- Sí, pero... es raro que ustedes vayan al mismo lugar y… ¡Espera! – Richard levanto las palmas de sus manos frente a él – ¿Ustedes van a ver a las mismas personas?

\- Je, personas – susurro Barbara, jalando su maleta con ruedas, seguida por Richard – Si, son amigos que hicimos luego del incidente con la Liga de las Sombras y el Clan del Pie. – usando una mano, llevo la maleta de ruedas por las escalinatas, siendo recibida por Alfred. Ambos jóvenes regresaron dentro por el resto, Damian decidió quedarse en el auto, continuando con el celular en mano.

\- ¿Clan del Pie?, que nombre tan… ¿oloroso? – bromeo. Barbara se encogió de hombros, revisando una vez más su teléfono. - ¿Estas coqueteando con uno de ellos?

\- ¿Con Donnie?, no, no. Por supuesto que no. – llevo los paquetes con moños, dando pasos gigantes, aumentando el tono de voz – Él no, no es así. Que va. Solo me está dando sugerencias de cómo mejorar la velocidad de procesamiento en mi computadora portátil, solo, eso.

\- Lo que digas Babs. - rodo los ojos, recogiendo lo último de equipaje – Y Donnie, ¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunto, cerrando el maletero. Barbara medito su respuesta, contando con sus dedos.

\- Creo que… 16.

\- ¿Crees?, no estas segura… ¿Enserio? – Richard considero que algo básico en formalizar nuevas amistades es conocer el nombre como mínimo y extra la edad, pero dudar, eso era increíble, ¿no se suponía que eran casi como la edad de Damian? – Lo esperaría más de Dami, que de ti.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas Richard, detenernos a preguntar su edad fue innecesario.

\- Claro, claro.

Alfred esperaba por Barbara, para comenzar con el viaje hasta el aeropuerto, la chica le propuso acompañarlos, oferta rechazada por Richard, tenía archivos guardados en la computadora de Bruce, aprovecharía que no estaría en la cueva por unas horas. Con un beso en la mejilla, Barbara se despidió, él le deseo un buen viaje, además de divertirse en New York.

El auto arranco, perdiéndose a su vista, ingreso a la enorme mansión, con el objetivo de entrar a la cueva y pasar el tiempo frente a una enorme pantalla. La vibración su bolsillo trasero, aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

* * *

_**Babs. 13:59 p.m.**_

_Cuidare a Damian. __**13:59 p.m.  
**__  
Confía en mí, ningún adolescente te quitara el lugar como su hermano favorito. __**13:59 p.m.  
**__  
Claro que cuatro ninjas adolescentes… __**14:00 p.m.  
**__  
Es más interesante de lo que parece. __**14:00 p.m.**_

* * *

**Escribiendo…**_  
_

* * *

_¡Olvídalo!, jajaja __**14:05 p.m.  
**__  
Lograron que Damian comiera pizza. __**14:05 p.m.**__  
_**  
Archivo adjunto. JPG. **_**14:05 p.m.**_

_¿Adorable, no? __**14:06 p.m.  
**__  
Nos vemos en dos semanas, Dick. __**14:06 p.m.  
**__  
Cuida la casa mientras Alfred esta fuera. __**14:06 p.m.  
**__  
Y dale de comer al perro. __**14:06 p.m.**_

* * *

Absoluta y definitivamente no eran celos, solo una normal curiosidad de hermano mayor por conocer a los nuevos amigos de su hermano menor. Tomando las llaves de su motocicleta, emprendió rumbo al aeropuerto, podría alcanzarlos antes de que abordaran el avión o siquiera que compraran los boletos.

Y unas vacaciones inesperadas en New York no están de más. Específicamente si es con los cuatro adolescentes que conocen la identidad de Robin.

* * *

**Escribiendo…**

* * *

_La imagen esta encriptado. __**14:06 p.m.  
**__  
No te preocupes por filtraciones. OvO Donnie me ayudo en eso. ^v^ __**14:06 p.m.  
**__  
La próxima vez podríamos configurar tu telé __**14:07p.m.**_

_Y no te enceles, para Damian sigues siendo su único y mejor hermano.__** 14:07 p.m.  
**__  
Pero… __**14:07 p.m.  
**__  
Leonardo, Raphael, Donattelo y Miguel Ángel son una buena competencia. __**14:07 p.m.  
**__  
Jajajaja, solo bromeo. __**14:08 p.m.  
**__  
Enserio, no hagas tonterías en nuestra ausencia.__** 14:10 p.m.  
**__  
Bruce volver por eso de las 21:30 p.m. __**14:10 p.m.  
**__  
Hasta dentro de dos semanas, Dick. __**14:10 p.m.**_

_Posdata: Comunícate si es estrictamente necesario.__**14:10 p.m.**_

_Besos, Barbara. =3= __**14:11 p.m.**_

* * *

Recogiendo cajas de pizza, bolsas de frituras y latas vacías de refresco los cuatro protectores de New York aclimataban su hogar para sus visitas. Incluso con el apoyo de April y Casey para decorar, ignorando el hecho de que su casa es una coladera, aclimatada para impedir el mal olor y ser capaz de cubrir todas sus necesidades como seres civilizados que son.

\- ¡Donatello, deja de enviarle mensajes a tu novia! – grito Raphael, provocando que su hermano soltara el teléfono. Rio divertido, arrastrando la bolsa de basura al elevador.

\- No es mi novia – justifico, Donatello, verificando que su celular continuara en funcionamiento óptimo. Suspirando con alivio, le mostro la lengua a Raphael, organizando los circuitos de sus computadoras. – Barbara me informaba sobre su hora de salida.

\- Por supuesto, Romeo. – burlarse parecía hasta un deporte. Bufando, el de paño morado resguardo el teléfono, metiendo algunos equipos a su habitación.

\- ¡FAMILIA MURCIELAGO! – deslizándose por uno de los túneles, apareció Miguel Ángel con una nueva ración de pizzas para su comida, ondeando una capa con dos agujeros para sus ojos y un par de picos en la zona de la cabeza. – Yo, soy la noche – ocultando la mitad de su rostro con la capa, entrecerró sus ojos, recibiendo una caricia en la cabeza por Leonardo. – Oye, ¡Soy Batman!

\- Como digas, hermano. Pero, ¿Por qué no mejor guardas tu capa y ayudas a terminar de limpiar?- con un puchero, le entrego las cajas a Leonardo – Y sorprenderás a Damian cuando llegue – una renovada sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Miguel Ángel, corriendo a resguardarla en un perfecto lugar.

\- Estos compañeros de armas tras su viaje a Gotham han causado en ustedes más furor del que imaginaba, Leonardo. – el padre de las cuatro tortugas, quedo a un lado del de pañoleta azul, admirando el esfuerzo de sus hijos por otorgarles una adecuada bienvenida a sus amigos. – Deben ser jóvenes agradables.

\- En efecto, maestro. No esperábamos volver a verles tan pronto. Y agradecemos también el permiso otorgado para recibirlos aquí.

\- No es nada hijo mío. Admito que tengo cierta curiosidad por conocerlos y las habilidades de combate uno contra uno. – Leonardo, imagino que se refería a Bruce, quien en esta ocasión no los acompañaría pero, dejaba al mayor de los cuatro pensativo en cómo sería una pelea entre Batman y Splinter. – Iré a ver cómo va Miguel Ángel con esa capa, encárguense del resto por aquí. No queremos ser groseros con nuestros invitados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**La historia está basada en la nueva película de Batman vs Las Tortugas Ninja, que con toda sinceridad fue increíble, espero y saquen segunda parte.**

**Jajaja, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así, hmmm espero se entendiera, jajajaja, fue la idea random del momento.**

**Posdata: Esto pudo o no contener algo de DickDami, pero todo depende del lector.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
